Dark Summer
by MariaxMalfoy
Summary: Dark happenings in summer, aomance between Lily & James. Please review, chapter one up!


Well just to state characters you recognize are J.K Rowling. Of course you knew that though. Oh yes please go to my site and give it some love and some nice comments please; Also, my fan fiction archive which is currently empty but you can join and put your stuff on! Both links will be find on my profile All reviews shall be returned by the way, thanks.  
**  
Dark summer**

Now, as we come to the beginning of my story. I would like to explain to you all, events happened may have _changed slightly _but I am still the average teenager who is the centre piece of it. My name is Lily Evans, looking at me I'm pretty average but I hold a secret. I am not normal, not in the slightest; you see I'm a witch. No, not those with the huge warts  
on the end of their noses, at least I hope I don't. I am a 14 year old witch, I attend the most magical, excuse the pun, school there is. My friends are the best I could hope for, I love my life. It isn't all candy floss and rainbows though. 

You see I may be magic but my _parents and sister isn't_. Which makes me a "_muggle born_" I suppose most of you   
haven't heard of the term "_muggle born_" I will explain; In the magical world a non-magic person is referred to as a muggle. A harsh word if you ask me. Since I have no magical background I am not exactly high in society over there. I have my friends and none of the above matters to me.

So as here we go, the beginning. The set off of my story, the date was September 1st. I was going back from my normal life to my magical one. I was attending my 4th year, a year that I hoped to be like my previous 3. I was running late, trust me, alarm clocks and Lily Evans do not go together. I rushed around packing bits and bobs together and I was off. To Kings Cross Station. The transfer from my normal life to my magic life, as I got there I saw 3 familiar faces. These we're my friends. The ones I'd became to adore. First there is Alice, she had the best advice a girl could give. Acredula she was owl like, passed on gossip more than anyone. Ignis, she had a fiery temper that could only match my own. These were the girls who helped me on with life. Unfortunately I also spotted 4 other familiar faces, now I usually like everyone but these lads are a pain in the backside. Let me go on to explain about them;

First there's James Potter; **Arrogant idio**t who thinks it's a ritual to ask me out. Will not take no for an answer, I doubt he even knows I'm saying no. He makes it a must to show off in front of me, even though he's got nothing to show off except he's on the quidditch team. Now excuse me but I could not give a monkeys.

Moving on to his equally arrogant best friend Sirius Black, nothing says player than that name. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend longer than 2 weeks tops? I may be wrong as I don't know every piece of gossip in my school. I have a feeling I am right though. He's better good lucking than James as well. It's the problem that he _knows it_.

Then there is Remus Lupin, I happen to like him. He's not like the others, he has morals. I do actually get along with him in the Library on odd occasions. I just don't know what he sees in his friends! It's ok though, I can't choose his friends for him. I don't really talk to him often because if you see Lupin it means the others aren't too far off.

Last and definitely least is Peter Pettigrew. Well, he's just there, a tagalong. I personally don't know why they put up with him. Unless he's their slave or he bribed them or something, oh well, I often see him stuffing his face. I didn't know a human being could eat that much, it's amazing.

Boarding the train and finding a compartment I realized how lucky to have my friends, even my enemies. This was going to be a great year. Even if it was included with the likes of James Potter and Co. During the journey we played exploding snap and other games that happened to be in our possession. When a "_welcomed visitor_" arrived. None over than James Potter, Wee bloody yay! I could not be bothered with his rehearsed speeches on how "sexy" he is. Well I got just that obviously:

"Hey Lily baby missed me?" James growled, in a would-be sexy voice.  
"Of course I did, how could I not." I said in an undertone.  
"Really? I knew you would" Said James, overly cocky.  
"No, you didn't and no I didn't REALLY" I said, Bored.

I ignored him until he went, it took ages, I took this time to read, it's amazing how good I'm getting at ignoring him. When he finally went I got bombarded with a new approach by my friends. They never suggested anything like this and me Lily Evans was totally taken aback!

"Lily, you should give him a chance" Said Alice.  
"Whoa, where did that come from!" I replied, shocked as hell.  
"I'm just saying, just go out with him, he'd leave you alone" Alice.  
"Oh, look we can see Hogwarts" I pointed out the window.  
"Ooh, yay, I'm starving" said Ignis.  
"We have the sorting to get through first" corrected Acredula.

Phew, I got out of that one. I wasn't lying though we could actually see Hogwarts. Oh thank you Hogwarts, for getting me out of that one. Ha, I'm talking to a building? Anyway it was good, the start of a much awaited year.

**A/N; **  
Well it's here please review it's my first story in ages. Since I was about 11, fan fiction wise, I am now 14 almost 15 so if anything I think I should of improved. I know the plot hasn't become clear yet. It's just my introductory chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
Oh yes, regarding the odd names. I used a Latin translator as J.K Rowling uses that a fair bit. I used the name to match the descriptions here's the meanings.

Ignis;   
ignis -is m. **fire** , conflagration; a watch-fire, beacon; a **fire**brand; lightning; in gen. glow, glitter. Transf. a **fire**brand (of war); glow of passion; the beloved.  
Acredula;   
acredula -ae f. a bird , perhaps thrush, **owl**, or nightingale.

Of course, Lily, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus and peter aren't mine. Good day x


End file.
